The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently most computerized advanced driver assist or autonomous driving systems are designed to be deployed in the developed economy markets, such as the American, European or Japanese markets, where there are long histories of wide spread use of private motor vehicles and associated large population of experienced drivers, as well as strictly enforced codified traffic laws. These systems tend to mimic an idealized rule, following a risk averse driving style. Also, these systems typically do not provide a sense of customization particular to the owner, and gives the vehicles more of a generic feel—like a taxi instead of your own car. Further, there is a chance that large groups of autonomous driving vehicles could all respond exactly the same way to an emergent situation, or if the algorithms are known, “traps” could be set to cause the vehicles to react in an exactly known way, making the autonomous driving of vehicles vulnerable to malicious attackers.